1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and apparatus for recycling energetic materials, and more particular to a method and apparatus which can be used to dispose of old, unwanted energetic materials, and convert the energy stored in the energetic materials to a useable form.
2. Related Art
Energetic materials are highly volatile materials used in explosives, propellants, pyrotechnics, and the like. Energetic materials have been stockpiled throughout the world since as far back as before World War I. These materials are toxic and/or hazardous, obsolete and degraded. Accordingly, these materials must be, and are being, disposed of.
One way in which energetic materials are disposed is by burning, or otherwise destroying them. However, it is hard to control the burning of energetic materials because of their fast, unpredictable burn rates. Because may do not need oxygen to burn, combustion cannot be regulated by regulating air flow. Further, open air burning is not only dangerous, it is potentially environmentally harmful. Likewise, destroying such materials by using them, i.e. shooting off the explosives, is an unacceptable approach because it is inefficient and dangerous.
Another way that energetic materials have been incinerated is by mixing with water to form a slurry and then incinerating the slurry. However, there are numerous problems associated with slurry incineration, including, unpredictability, danger, mixing problems and waste of energy.
What is needed, but has not heretofore been provided is a safe, efficient and environmentally friendly method of disposing of unwanted energetic materials, while capturing the energy of the materials in a usable form.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for recycling energetic materials.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for recycling energetic materials which is safe.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for recycling energetic materials which is efficient.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for recycling energetic materials which provides for complete combustion of the energetic materials.
It is even a further object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for recycling energetic materials which is environmentally friendly.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for recycling energetic materials which recaptures the energy in a usable form.
It is even another object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for recycling energetic materials which can be conducted on a continuous flow or batch (pulse and breach) basis.
The present invention provides a method and apparatus for recycling energetic materials. Energetic materials are intruded into a reaction chamber through a plurality of nozzles positioned at angles on an intake portion of a reaction chamber to introduce the energetic materials into the reaction chamber in a cyclonic manner. The energetic materials are combusted in the reaction chamber, and the heat associated with the reaction/combustion is transferred for creating usable power, such as electricity.